


Le Bouquet

by Maldorana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En se réveillant ce matin-là, Jessie découvre une surprise près d'elle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bouquet

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à apparaitre, alors que la jeune voleuse venait de se réveiller. Elle bailla bruyamment, n’ayant que faire de ses deux compagnons qui dormaient encore à poings fermés à quelques pas d’elle. Elle remua légèrement dans son sac de couchage, puis souleva doucement les paupières, pour découvrir avec émerveillement ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Un énorme bouquet de roses rouges avait été posé là pendant la nuit.

Elle se redressa pour effleurer du bout des doigts les pétales d’un rouge profond, comme pour vérifier qu’elle ne rêvait pas. Ce cadeau lui était forcément destiné. Mais qui ? A cette pensée, elle tourna immédiatement le regard vers le sac de couchage de James. Il était vrai qu’il s’était montré plus attentionné ces jours-ci. D’ailleurs cela en était devenu agaçant à la longue. Comme si, elle, avait besoin de ça, ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle finit par hausser les épaules et prit le bouquet dans ses bras pour en humer le parfum délicat. James pouvait devenir plutôt bizarre parfois. Malgré tout, quand il agissait ainsi, elle se sentait spéciale, et c’était particulièrement agréable.

C’est alors qu’elle s’aperçut que quelque chose venait de tomber du bouquet. Elle le ramassa. C’était un petit morceau de papier, sur lequel était écrit : 

Les plus belles fleurs du monde pour la plus belle fille sur Terre.  
Joyeuse Saint Valentin  
James

C’est vrai qu’aujourd’hui c’était la Saint Valentin, réalisa Jessie. D’habitude, elle s’efforçait d’ignorer cette fête, sachant pertinemment que personne n’allait penser à elle. Cependant cette année, James, lui, avait pensé à elle. 

Mais pourquoi cette année plutôt que les autres années ? Se demanda-t-elle. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire amusé en imaginant la réponse. Le connaissant, il oubliait surement la date à chaque fois. Ou bien il était trop timide pour faire quoique ce soit. C’était bien son James. Rien que là, il s’était contenté de lui laisser son cadeau bien en évidence avec un petit mot.

D’ailleurs en parlant de cadeau, elle n’avait rien à lui offrir, elle, pensa la jeune voleuse avec effroi. Cependant, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et songea : Mais elle n’avait pas à lui offrir quoique ce soit ! Ce n’était pas parce qu’il lui était soudain venue l’idée absurde de lui offrir ces satanées fleurs qu’elle devait participer à son petit manège ! S’il s’imaginait qu’il allait l’avoir comme ça, il se trompait lourdement !

Elle soupira bruyamment et se leva, dans l’intention de se débarrasser du bouquet une bonne fois pour toutes. Seulement, une fois debout, elle s’aperçut que son sac de couchage était parsemé de pétales de roses. Elle resta interdite devant ce spectacle quelques instants. Il fallait admettre qu’il s’était donné du mal pour lui faire plaisir. C’était la chose la plus romantique qu’on ait jamais faite pour elle, pensa Jessie, émue.

Jessie reposa le bouquet sur sa couche et contempla le visage endormit de son coéquipier quelques secondes. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle prit sa décision et s’avança vers lui à pas de loup. Elle lui offrirait quelque chose, d’accord. Mais il était hors de question qu’il en sache quoique ce soit. Elle était le roc de l’équipe, cela impliquait qu’elle ne devait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse, encore moins devant lui. Et encore moins à ce sujet…

La jeune voleuse s’accroupit près de son collègue aux cheveux bleus. Il avait la tête tournée vers elle et semblait dormir profondément. Elle s’égara à penser qu’il était plutôt bel homme, mais se reprit aussitôt. Il était son coéquipier, rien de plus. Malgré cela, ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire était plutôt ambiguë. Beaucoup trop ambiguë, se dit-elle. Elle émit un léger soupir et s’apprêta à faire demi-tour, lorsqu’elle distingua la voix endormie de James.

-Hmmm Jessie ? C’est déjà l’heure de se lever ? Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Zut, il l’avait entendu ! Sur le moment, la jeune femme ne sut que répondre. Elle était incapable de penser clairement et de trouver quelque chose d’intelligible à dire.   
Devant le regard interrogatif de James, elle finit par répliquer, tant bien que mal : 

-Je… Je voulais…

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et s’aperçut qu’il était à présent parfaitement réveillé, et la fixait avec attention. Il semblait intrigué par son attitude.  
Finalement, Jessie prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-Merci pour les fleurs, souffla-t-elle, presque timidement.

James n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter un mot car elle avait déjà fait demi-tour. Mais brusquement, elle fondit sur lui et l’attrapa par le col. Loin de son regard vert-émeraude, Jessie avait enfin réussit à reprendre contenance.

-Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer mon sac de couchage ! Lui hurla-t-elle à la figure.


End file.
